


believe for me

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Leukemia, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Sick Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: He lifted his wrist to look at the needle inserted into it before he slammed it down against his leg, face screwing up tearfully."Dammit!""Hey...""No! I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being left behind while you risk your lives; I'm tired of being sick, I want... I want to be better, and I'm scared that I'm not winning. I feel worse every day, I don't want to die having done nothing. I mean... I missed all of Skypeia, and if Usopp hadn't've gotten the Merry then I'd still just be in bed while you all explored. I don't want that, I don't want to stare at walls for the rest of my life."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	believe for me

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out as just 700 words and then grew into the monster it became.
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

Walking down to the girl’s room Zoro softly pushed open the door and went inside. Just as he’d left him, Sanji was fast asleep on the pushed together beds which previously belonged to Nami and Robin.

It had been a long few months and they’d all made sacrifices along the way but he couldn’t be more thankful to the two of them for offering up their room.

Sanji had complained about feeling dizzy and soon enough the pace of these bouts became worryingly frequent. At first they presumed it had something to do with the rough seas leaving Alabasta and so thought nothing of it, but when he started to pass out every so often too and struggled to keep food down they wondered if it could be something more.

Chopper did his tests and Zoro would never forget the look on the doctor’s face as he’d left the makeshift infirmary in the girl’s room for the first time since the examination.

The cook had leukaemia and apparently that was something they should be very worried about.

Sanji seemed okay at first but shortly after the diagnosis his health just seemed to plummet. Unable to sleep in his hammock, Robin had been the first to offer her bed up with Nami following suit soon after and further suggesting the two singles be pushed together to form a queen.

Zoro spent the first week or so asleep in a chair beside the bed before the cook seemed to find enough lucidity to nag him into sharing, and that had been the arrangement ever since.

Chopper had him on a treatment so strong it left the blonde drained and so unlike himself that it just hurt to see him. He barely ate anything without throwing up meaning that his body was all bones and his face was shallowed and pulled taut. Thanks to the procedures Sanji simply lacked the strength to or energy to move around much and so spent most of the day in bed; this meant that he was no longer able to explore alongside them on their journey.

Considering the current issue of the ship being placed on some kind of stone altar which they couldn’t move it from it actually made sense to have someone stay behind just in case of intruders or ship thieves. Sanji had insisted to be the one, and only one, who had to stay behind but they weren’t too keen on that idea. Instead they decided together that someone would stay with the cook and that person would alternate each day. The blonde had already caught onto the fact that Zoro had made numerous appearances more than other members of the crew but hadn’t questioned it.

He walked quietly over to the bed before taking a seat and gently stroking a hand through the cook’s hair, a soft moan following before tired eyes met his.

“Zoro?”

“Hey.” He leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

A smile came to Sanji’s face as he tipped his forehead up to meet that of his boyfriend’s. A lightly shaking hand found his own, their fingers intertwining.

Zoro lay down on his side and faced the cook.

“So, what did you guys get up to?”

This had clearly become the blonde’s favourite part of the day; he loved hearing the stories of their adventures despite not being able to go on them himself. Zoro was surprised he even wanted to hear about them for that fact alone but it just proved that Sanji was stronger than he could ever be.

He wasn’t a good storyteller, almost providing a play-by-play rather than anything even remotely resembling entertainment.

Usopp was the best. Zoro had been uncertain about whether or not Sanji would ask to hear everyone’s accounts of their day’s activities or just him. When Usopp had visited the cook it had been saddening to see the look on the sniper’s face once he’d left the room for the first time.

It wasn’t until later that he remembered how back in his village long nose would spend hours sneaking into the estate and telling Kaya extravagant tales of the Usopp pirates.

_‘It’s just hard you know, seeing him like that.’_

And he completely understood.

The sniper hadn’t let that stop him though as he made sure to visit the cook every night and offer some ~~bullshit~~ incredibly imaginative version of their ordeals on the sky island.

Chopper probably spent the most time with him after them with the little doctor working around the clock to give Sanji the best care possible.

Nami and Robin had taken over the cooking; something which he knew made their own resident cook feel awful. Zoro hated the apologies the blonde would repeatedly throw out and never wished to ever hear them again.

It wasn’t his fault he got sick.

It wasn’t his fault that his body was trying to kill him

He was nakama and that meant there wasn’t a thing they wouldn’t do for him, including cooking when he could not.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Having heard shouting he’d slowly made his way to the galley, using the walls of the ship to keep himself upright.

“DON’T BE SO SELFISH AND THINK ABOUT YOUR CREW!”

“WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?!”

“LUFFY!”

“DON’T ACT LIKE YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO’S TORN UP ABOUT THIS, WE ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY!”

“IF THAT WAS TRUE THEN YOU WOULDN’T BE LOOKING FOR A NEW SHIP!”

Just as he entered inside unnoticed...

“ALRIGHT THEN FINE; IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE WAY YOUR CAPTAIN DOES THINGS THEN WHY DON’T YOU GO AHEAD AND GET OFF-.”

Without thinking he struck out, throwing all the strength he had into a kick which knocked their Captain on his back. He was almost embarrassed by how weak it ended up being but he had other more pressing matters which concerned him.

Chopper gasped.

“Sanji!”

He was seething.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Zoro rushed over, throwing an arm around his shoulders to support him. He sagged a little against him as he began to feel just how much that strike had taken out of him.

Luffy emerged from the pile of broken table and rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’m sorry; I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You don’t have to apologise, ‘cause that’s how you really feel isn’t it?”

“That’s not true!” Their Captain defended.

Usopp pushed himself up from the floor.

“Just get rid of your dead weight and move on before they can slow you down. If you’re gonna’ throw away the Merry, might as well throw me away too.”

“I know you’re pissed off, but don’t say stupid crap like that!” Sanji stated.

“No, I’m serious; I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. It isn’t like what it was before; you guys are just too strong for me, I can’t keep up anymore. I mean, look what happened today, you can’t even trust me with your money.”

His eyebrow rose.

_He had wondered why Usopp looked so beat to crap, what the hell had happened?!_

“There’s no point in keeping me around if all I do is cause you trouble. You don’t want weak people on your crew do you? Luffy, I still believe that you’ll be king of the pirates one day, but as for me, I’m just lucky I was able to make it this far. Even back when we first met and I was gonna’ set off alone; you probably just invited me on your ship out of pity. That’s the only reason I’m here. There’s no sense travelling together if we don’t even have the same goal.”

Usopp turned and headed for the door.

“Wait, Usopp!”

“Sorry guys… but I’m leaving the crew!”

A gasp escaped Sanji’s lips before he quickly followed after him regardless of his condition, expression that of horror.

"Usopp please..."

The sniper offered a soft smile, placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him closer before pressing their foreheads together with teary eyes.

"It's better this way."

Sanji was equally overcome with emotion.

"It's not... you're nakama, you can't just leave like this, we need you."

"You don't, you just don't realise it yet." A hand came to offer his cheek a soft pat before Usopp turned and walked away.

"USOPP!" Chopper screamed.

Nami’s own cry echoed that of the doctor's.

The sniper didn't halt though and soon he disappeared into the distance.

After that, all was quiet.

As the last of his strength left him, Sanji collapsed to his knees on the deck of the Merry.

Chopper rushed over.

"Sanji!"

But before the little guy could fuss he simply wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to into his lap in a hug.

The doctor's eyes filled with tears before he began to cry against his chest.

He took a breath before speaking up.

"Hey Luffy..."

Their Captain stilled.

"If you don't want weak people on your crew then why the hell am I still here?"

His crewmates looked horrified by the question whilst Zoro appeared furious.

"We both know I'm not getting better any time soon; hell, this thing might even kill me, so why haven't you got rid of your dead weight already, or are you just too sentimental?" He challenged.

He watched as Luffy’s hand rose to his straw hat, scrunching the brim as he shook, enraged.

"Stop it..." Their Captain replied through gritted teeth.

Swallowing his pride, Sanji turned to his boyfriend.

“Zoro?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you help me back to my room?”

He nodded before helping him to his feet and taking his weight, the movement throwing him into a coughing fit, the last few minutes of over-exertion finally catching up to him.

“Sanji.” The tearfully worried face of their navigator appeared before him.

“I’m fine, I just need to lie down for a while, there’s no need to worry, Nami-swan.”

She nodded.

“Try and get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

He returned to consciousness to find himself slumped across his boyfriend’s back.

They were on the move somewhere.

With a light groan he cracked an eye open a little further. Looking back he saw the familiar form of Usopp lying still on the ground just shy of the Merry.

He glanced around to find Chopper sniffling quietly with Nami looking as equally emotional beside him, and Luffy up ahead. They were each carrying a large sack.

“W-where are we going?” He asked almost inaudibly in a sleepy tone.

Zoro’s head turned slightly towards him before a small smile appeared on his face.

“We’re spending the night in the city.”

“And what happened to Usopp?”

Sanji heard the light exhale that followed.

“He lost.”

“But what about Merry?”

His boyfriend paused.

“She’s not ours anymore.”

He couldn’t help the wobble which came to his lip before he buried his head against Zoro’s shoulder.

“Fuck…”

He had to be strong; he needed to be, otherwise…

* * *

Even just the walk from the walls of the city to the Yagara Dock had been brutal. As they reached the seahorse creatures his crewmates had rented on a previous visit, he was already spent.

But he just couldn't bring himself to rest.

The city was breathtaking, even more so considering his views had been lacking since the beginning of his treatment. Being able to see such a wondrous place as Water 7 first-hand was truly incredible.

A tear trickled down his cheek as he rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, the two of them sharing the back row of the saddle.

Zoro turned to him before smiling at the sight of his joy and offering his hand a soft squeeze.

"This won't be the last place we ever get to experience together; you're strong, I know you'll kick this thing in the ass."

Sanji smiled too before shivering.

"It's freezing here."

"I think that's probably just you." His boyfriend answered as he looked around for something to fix the problem.

"Are you cold?" Nami spoke up before removing her jacket and carefully throwing it across from her own Yagara into his lap.

"Will you not need this though, my love?"

"I'll be fine, you come first."

Sanji gratefully accepted and quickly swept his arms into the jacket; he soon found however that shaky hands weren't ideal for small buttons.

"Here."

Rather than just fastening them himself Zoro instead placed his hands on top of his own and guided them meaning the jacket was soon buttoned up.

He appreciated the thought put into the gesture.

"You're not weak, Sanji..." The swordsman spoke up, his voice quiet so the others wouldn't be able to hear. "And you're not disposable, I won't let you give up, and I won't just stand around and listen to you berate yourself when you're fighting something larger than all of us. As much as Chopper says that you don't have to fight it alone, we both know that you do."

Zoro raised a hand to his cheek.

"But even if I can't fight for you I promise I will continue to be there to support you through every drop of your treatment."

Sanji smiled.

"You big softie."

His boyfriend smirked.

"Shut up."

* * *

Sanji was barely conscious by time they'd reached the hotel, exhaustion hitting him harder than he could ever have imagined.

Once they'd grabbed the key from the receptionist she pointed them towards the stairs.

He couldn't hold back the grumble that escaped his lips as he realised they didn't have a lift.

"Well you're not climbing all those." Zoro stated softly. "Here."

His boyfriend crouched in front of him and pulled him onto his back in a piggyback before returning to his full height.

Sanji didn't know whether to feel mortified at having to be carried twice in the same day, or smile at the pure expression of love and care from the swordsman.

He decided on the latter.

Luffy had already walked on ahead but the others were all on various steps above waiting for them.

Resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder he felt safe.

"Don't stay awake for us, you need to rest, you've had a long day."

And his body seemed to agree because not even a minute later he was asleep.

* * *

He awoke again around noon to find Zoro asleep in a chair beside the bed, his boyfriend stirring the second he moved even the slightest inch.

Sanji offered a smile.

“Don’t feel like you have to stay here on my account.”

But Zoro simply shook it off.

“There’s nowhere else I need to be right now other than right here.”

“Well actually…”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of how his boyfriend would take what he wanted to say next.

"I was wondering if you could go and find Usopp.”

"Sanji, he-."

"Is hurting right now." He paused. "Usopp's been good to me since I got ill, the least we can do is be there for him."

Sanji stretched with a yawn before continuing.

"Look, I know your loyalty to Luffy and your moral compass has you seeing this as a betrayal on Usopp's part, but right now we can't think like that."

"He made his decision so now he has to live with it."

"Zoro, come on... this is Usopp we're talking about, the guy is as harmless as it gets."

"So he should be allowed to talk to Luffy like that... our Captain, and then just come and go as he pleases from the crew?!"

"Of course not, but you gotta' admit that Luffy didn't exactly hold his tongue back there either; I mean, if I hadn't've stepped in he would have said something awful."

Zoro sighed.

"Please, you don't have to say a word to him just... make sure he's okay; for me?"

Sanji smiled in tired affection.

"Fine, but not because you have me whipped or anything."

He smirked.

"Do they think that?"

"Yes." His boyfriend painfully admitted.

* * *

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro couldn't mask the sheer panic in his voice.

"Zoro..."

"Where is he?!"

"He went after Usopp and Robin."

His eyes widened in horror.

"Where?"

Nami fiddled with her fingers.

"He left a note at the train station, here." She held a piece of paper out to him.

_'Mosshead, I've got to get them back. I know you feel otherwise about Usopp but I can't just leave him, he's nakama. I'm gonna' try and kick some sense into him and hopefully we'll be able to bring Robin back to us too. Sorry for just leaving out of the blue like this but you never would have let me go if you'd known my plan. I'll be fine, see you soon. Sanji x'_

"That idiot!" He roared. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"I'm sorry..."

Zoro turned to the doctor who looked incredibly saddened.

"What for?"

"I went out with Sanji earlier for a walk and that's when I saw Robin; it wasn't just me who tried to stop her."

Their eyes widened at this new information.

"Sanji was screaming for her, he even jumped into the canal and tried wading through to get to her before she could leave, but he was too weak."

Tears began to fall down the little reindeer's cheeks.

"He ran off after finding out about the Sea Train's adjusted schedule because of Aqua Laguna but made me promise to head down to the Merry and shout about the storm so Usopp would hear. Sanji obviously came up with the plan to get on the train then; I should have stopped him."

Zoro sighed, raising a hand and placing it gently on top of his friend's hat.

"I don't think this was something he could have been talked out of. He's struggled with feeling useless for a while now and I guess he thought this was his chance to be a part of the crew again."

"He never wasn't." Nami stated.

"Yeah but he didn't see it that way. He felt like he was drifting away and soon you would all think he wasn't worth the extra weight and drop him off somewhere. He's been terrified ever since his diagnosis about letting you all down, and practically becoming bedbound didn't help. Sanji helps, that's just who he is, and with not being able to do that, or the cooking, he doesn't feel like he's earning his keep. He took what Luffy nearly said to Usopp to heart too, that's why he sympathised with him so much; Sanji could see himself being told the same thing."

"I... I had no idea."

"We need to follow that train, even sick Sanji is still strong in terms of his fighting abilities, but he's been pushing himself too far the entire time we've been in Water 7, I doubt he has much energy left, and the idiot's probably made himself sick jumping into the canal earlier too."

"Okay."

* * *

As he entered a new carriage his ears pricked up to a familiar voice.

_Usopp._

The blue-haired guy was tied up along with him.

“Sanji?”

He quipped a smirk.

“The one and only.”

The sniper's eyes looked horrified as he shook he his head.

"No, no, no, no, no... Sanji, what are you doing here?"

He could only imagine how horrible he looked. He felt both boiling and freezing at the same time with sweat dripping down his forehead, he was sure there was blood at the corners of his mouth from where he'd previously hacked up what felt like half his guts in the previous cart, and his eyes now seemed to be in a permanent state of half-blurred. His breathing sounded... not great, and he wasn't sure how much more energy he would be able to find from his already way past It's limit body.

Dropping to his knees he undid their bindings with shaking hands.

"Who are you?" The blue-haired guy asked.

"Sanji, I'm the ship's coo-..." He cut himself off. "Just Sanji."

Usopp sighed, his hand coming to rest on just shoulder.

"Sanji... why are you here?"

"To save you and Robin."

"Then you're crazy, why didn't bring someone else?"

He scowled at that.

"Because I'm not useless! I'm not..."

The sniper shook his head.

"Of course you aren't, you're amazing, that's why you were able to pull off something as stupid as this even while your body's trying to kill you."

"We're not done yet, Robin must be somewhere on this train." He met his friend's gaze. "Will you help me?"

"I'm... I'm not crew anymore..."

"Please..." Sanji hated much it sounded like a beg; how weak it made him seem, but he was willing to swallow all of that down if it meant saving Robin.

Usopp exhaled deeply.

"Fine."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

"Sniper King aims true!"

Sanji missed his fucking cigarettes.

Scrubbing a hand down his face and taking a deep breath to not explode on his friend, he put on a smile and turned back.

"Sniper King, right?"

"Correct."

"Cool, awesome, let's go."

* * *

"You're pathetic! Nico Robin has you eating right out of her hand. She's betrayed every person she's ever met, and you're here risking your life to save her?"

The noodle guy smirked.

"But you're a little beyond help yourself though, right? Don't think I haven't noticed."

Sanji grit his teeth.

"Shut the hell up!"

As his enemy charged closer he readied his final attack.

"Three-Spot Decoupage!"

The kick connected knocking him through the door of the kitchen into unconscious.

He began to hack and cough almost immediately, dropping to his knees as he spat up blood onto the wooden planks.

"Fuck sake, not now!"

Determined he pushed himself shakily to his feet and gripped the doorframe, taking a few seconds to become stable before continuing on.

Franky was up in the carriage ahead slamming down the door revealing CP-9.

"WOW!" He exclaimed. "You actually did it; massive respect, dude."

Sanji shook off the comment and turned to the members in front of them.

"So, it's you, huh? You're the guys who kidnapped Robin."

Lucci smirked.

"And you're the Straw Hat cook pretending he's still useful despite that little condition of yours. How very admirable of you to come here and risk your health like that, and over someone like Nico Robin too, the girl who should have died over 20-years-ago. I suggest you turn around now; the only good she could do this world would be to forfeit her life and disappear forever. That's the misfortune she carries with her. She's cursed. She has no choice but to accept her fate and die."

Having heard enough he growled and charged towards Lucci.

"That's enough you bastard!"

His kick was immediately blocked.

"I don't wanna' hear another word outta' you!"

"Pity. Her death won't come nearly as quickly as I would like."

Sanji jumped back from him.

"Interrogations. Torture. Slowly. Repeatedly. The World Government is going to keep her alive for years, squeezing out all of her knowledge, experience, and intelligence. She'll know agony-."

"I'm not gonna' let that happen!" He roared.

"Hey! I said 'wait' not 'keep going!" Usopp's voice emerged from behind the door.

It quickly opened to reveal him, or 'Sniper King', being dragged by his nose.

His eyes widened.

"Robin! Thank god you're okay. Let me just knock these guys out then we'll escape. We'll leave all of this behind and you can come back to the crew, it's gonna' be all right."

Robin crossed her arms in a familiar pose and suddenly Usopp was flying towards him. He just managed to jump in time so they wouldn't collide.

"Usopp!" He turned back to the archaeologist. "Robin, what are you doing?!"

"It seems that my words mean nothing to you people."

His face fell.

_She couldn't mean that._

Usopp cleared his throat before Sniper King returned. He got to his feet and turned to Franky.

"Detach the third car."

He furrowed an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're gonna' run." The sniper leant close and began to whisper. "Cover your mouth, quick."

Sanji quickly did as he was instructed.

"SNIPER KING SMOKE STAR!"

The room was engulfed by smoke. Lost inside the thick cover he suddenly found his arm grabbed before he was pulled into a carriage with clear air.

As the CP-9 car drifted away behind them, Sanji leant heavily against the doorframe, the brief deprivation of oxygen having not done him any favours.

"You know, I should be happy but in not really a big fan of this running away business." Franky commented.

"We got her! We saved Robin!" Usopp celebrated.

"Uh oh..."

He looked up to see Kalifa using her thorny whips to hold their car in place.

"CUT THOSE THINGS!" Franky shouted but it was too late.

The carriage protested, throwing them to the ground.

"Remember, don't kill any of the Straw Hats, that was our agreement."

Blueno smirked.

"This one's practically dead anyway, I mean look at him."

Sanji growled as he tried to push himself back up.

"Be careful; that one doesn't have a bounty but he still packs a kick."

"Robin what are you doing?!"

He gasped as his eyes met the sight down the carriage.

"-with a clutch."

"USOPP!" He screamed as his friend collapsed to the ground, panic overcoming him. "Robin what are you doing?!"

"I told you to stay out of my business and leave me alone!"

"You should pay more attention." Someone laughed before a powerful kick was delivered to his stomach, lifting him from the floor and catapulting him down the carriage.

"GAH!" He cried out as he smashed through one of the wooden benches landing in a heap on the floor.

"SANJI!"

A few seconds later he threw up, blood mixing with bile.

"Dammit... dammit, dammit, dammit."

"You wanna' escape huh, then now's your chance!"

Glancing up with blurry eyes Franky was driving an entire section of the wall towards the CP-9 carriage.

And with that their cars began to drift apart once again.

"Hey listen! Get out of here and don't worry about me, I've got a plan!" Blue-haired guy screamed across.

"I'm not trying to escape! I won't run!" Robin screamed back.

With a groan he pushed himself shakily to his feet, holding his arm.

"Robin! What's wrong with you? Cut it out, there's no point in trying to pretend anymore." He took a breath. "We know, okay? We know what you did and we came here to rescue you."

Sanji grabbed the bench in front for support.

"It doesn't matter if they Buster Call us to the ends of the world, we'll fight them and win! There's no reason for you to keep obeying them and throw your life away!"

Robin's eyes widened in horror.

"You're wrong."

His widened too.

Blueno was behind him.

"If there's a Buster Call, you'll be obliterated."

Sanji slowly turned expression that of horror before...

"Tempest Kick."

A deep slash cut across his body stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. The wind was knocked out of him immediately as he flew through the air once again and skid down the floor of the train. Judging by the droplets of seawater that were splashing onto his face, he'd stopped just shy of the edge.

"SANJI!"

"SANJI!"

Lost in a haze he couldn't make out anything around him, just pain.

_I have to be stronger. I have to prove to them I'm not weak. Get up... get up... GET UP!_

He heard a gasp and turned to see Usopp receive a finger pistol to the chest.

"Usopp!"

Rushing to his feet and charging forward he attempted to land a kick but Bueno blocked it.

"Your last kick on Lucci was a lot stronger; your condition is making you weak. Tired already?" The CP-9 agent mocked.

His ankle was grabbed before Blueno flipped him into the air and slammed him down through the floorboards.

Any air that had been left in his lungs was truly gone now. He coughed and spluttered as even more blood flew from his mouth.

For good measure another kick to the stomach sent him skidding once again.

"Stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Leave him alone!" Usopp's voice carried across the carriage. "Please..."

Blueno went to walk closer but a net of hands blocked his path.

"Stop it!" Cried Robin. "I promise I have no intention of running away, I'll honour the deal, you don't have to hurt them!"

"They're the ones who keep attacking me, what do you expect?"

"Then let's hurry up and leave before they get up again."

His arms were shaking; he didn't have enough energy left to push himself up.

_Usopp! Usopp, pleeeeeease! Help her!_

"Wait."

_Thank god._

"It's okay, Robin, we'll be fine. I understand what's going on. You're still hiding something from us, aren't you?" Usopp's voice was small and pained, but mostly just... sad. "But there's one last thing. You can do what you want, but a pirate isn't allowed to leave their crew, unless they have their Captain’s permission. So no matter what... you can always believe in Luffy."

Eyes screwed closed he winced at the sound of the hit that followed and his friend's subsequent cry of pain.

"Robin... don't go..." He didn't care how weak his voice was, he just needed her to stay.

And then...

His body finally gave way sending him to the floorboards. They were cool against his cheek as his eyelids flickered.

"Robin..."

Everything went **black.**

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" A voice demanded before he felt hands on him, turning him over.

He groaned, trying to push them away but their grip was stronger than his.

_What?... Where?_

"Sanji... Sanji... come on lazybones wake up."

_But he was tired! Didn't they know that?!_

"Please..."

The fear in that voice hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest.

Zoro.

Slowly he forced an eye open and a small smile came to his face as a familiar shade of green appeared.

"Sanji! Oh thank god..." His boyfriend exhaled thankfully.

"Sorry for going after them and not telling you."

Zoro stilled, caught off-guard by the admission.

"No you're not."

Sanji smirked.

"But I know why you did it, even if you were an idiot. You can't take risks like that."

"I had to."

Zoro took a breath.

"We can talk about this later, for now, you need to rest."

"No..." He shook his head. "We need to save Robin, she went with them, she's..."

Something was pressed to his head a few seconds later; he reached up to find weaved straw.

Luffy crouched in front of him.

"We're going to bring Robin back, but you're just as important to us and you've already pushed yourself too far." He paused. "Chopper said you haven't had a treatment since we left Skypeia, is that right?"

Sanji reluctantly nodded.

"Then in that case you need to take some time and put yourself first."

"But..."

"We're not losing anyone today, including you."

He bit his lip as his breath shook.

"Okay..."

"Okay, then you keep hold of my hat and I'll go find Chopper, I think he said he keeps a treatment packed just in case."

As Luffy left, a hand came to rest on his cheek as Zoro helped him upright to lean back against the wall of the carriage.

"Zoro I..."

He was interrupted by a desperate kiss, Sanji quickly leaning into it with an equal need.

As they pulled away, his boyfriend's voice was small.

"Don't scare me like that..."

* * *

On a makeshift bed made up of ripped away cushions from the benches of the Rocket Man, Sanji turned to the doctor.

"Chopper... I can't..."

But Zoro was having none of it.

"You're taking your treatment, you're already late for it."

"Zoro, if I have this then I'm out of the fight and I can't do that. You need me, I-."

"Chopper, could you start the drip and then leave the two of us alone, I need to talk to Sanji."

The reindeer nodded, making quick work of the treatment before heading to the next carriage.

He lifted his wrist to look at the needle inserted into it before he slammed it down against his leg, face screwing up tearfully.

"Dammit!"

"Hey..."

"No! I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being left behind while you risk your lives; I'm tired of being sick, I want..."

Zoro came to sit beside him up against the wall, his shoulders close enough that they were touching as he shuffled an arm to wrap around his waist before pulling him against his side.

"I want to be better, and I'm scared that I'm not winning. I feel worse every day, I don't want to die having done nothing. I mean... I missed all of Skypeia, and if Usopp hadn't've gotten the Merry then I'd still just be in bed while you all explored. I don't want that, I don't want to stare at walls for the rest of my life."

"Stop talking like that!" He jumped a little at the ferocity and volume of his boyfriend’s voice. "Stop! Please just... just stop... please." It all drained away.

"Zoro..."

"Please don't leave."

His eyes widened.

He'd never heard Zoro’s voice so weak.

"You need to fight."

"I am-." But Zoro wasn't finished.

"Every day when you feel like giving up, every day when you're brought to tears from the pain, every day where you feel miserable from throwing up, I will be there. I'll carry you to the end of this damn road if I have to."

His boyfriend reached into his pocket for something and pulled out a letter.

"Here, I was going to give this to you earlier but you'd already boarded the Sea Train. Nami sent a letter a while back and we finally got the reply."

Sanji took the letter with a furrowed eyebrow and opened it. Unfolding the paper inside he gasped.

_'Little Eggplant, didn't I tell you not to catch a damn cold?! I know this is something more than that, and that it's going to be pretty miserable for a while but you're the toughest person I know, you proved that to me years ago. You're my son, brat, and in this family we don't just give up at the slightest hint of trouble so you better listen to that doctor of yours and do as your damn told for once because I know you won't. And no smoking those death sticks either!! The All Blue is out there and you promised you'd find it for the both of us remember so I'm counting on you to make that happen. Everyone here on the Baratie is thinking of you and I swear our reviews have gone up tenfold since your sorry ass left which could only mean Carne was right and you were a terrible sous chef. ~~I love you, Sanji.~~ Oh to hell with it. I love you, Sanji, and no son of mine is gonna' get their ass kicked by something like this so get yourself better and go find that treasure, I expect a damn cut! And that boyfriend of yours better be looking after you too otherwise marimo will be on the menu. Take care and get some rest, Eggplant. Jiji.'_

"You’re going to find the All Blue, you're going to see Luffy become king of the pirates, we're going to find the One Piece, and you're going to be able to see Zeff again and tell him about it all yourself."

Overwhelmed by both the old geezer's letter and his boyfriend's love-filled sincerity, a sob escaped his throat.

Zoro's arms wrapped around him and pulled him impossibly close, his voice soft as he gently cood and hushed his tears.

"I love you... I love you so fucking much, Sanji and I don't want the world to lose you, it would be a future I refuse to accept; so please, don't fight against your treatments."

"I won't, I promise."

Wiping his face with his his arm he glanced down at the letter once again and smirked.

"So you are a shitty cook." Zoro teased.

He slapped him lightly on the arm before folding up the letter and tucking it into the inner pocket of his jacket beside him for safekeeping.

"Remind me to thank Nami."

"I came up with the idea too."

"God you're so desperate." Sanji joked cheekily before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

He took a breath with a sigh.

"You're not going to let me fight at Enies Lobby, are you?"

Zoro scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Sanji you can't. And you said it yourself, once that stuff kicks in you're not gonna' be able to move."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"We'll figure that out once we get there, just rest up."

He groaned but ultimately relented.

"Fine..."

Sanji rest his head against Zoro’s shoulder.

"Don't squirm like you usually do."

His boyfriend smirked.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"Sanji! Sanji!"

_Wait, who was that?_

A hand came to rest against his cheek.

"Wakey wakey!"

He groaned awake.

Chimney was stood over him, a wide toothy grin coming to her face as she saw his eyes open.

"We need to go and help the others, are you going to be okay here?" Kokoro asked.

He nodded.

"I'll be fine."

The older woman gave him a light pat on the head with a smile before taking her granddaughter's hand and heading off.

"Sanji... Sanji..."

_There it was again!_

It sounded like it was coming from...

Sanji looked over the edge of the railing before his eyes widened in disbelief. Bursting out into joyful laughter he smiled.

"You're too good to us, girl."

* * *

Aboard the Merry once again he could feel her struggle to stay afloat as well as her determination to keep going to save her crew.

Walking over to the masthead he gave her a soft pat.

"You and I have a lot in common, Merry."

Sanji took a breath.

"Thank you..." He paused in an attempt to keep his composure. "Thank you for saving us."

Behind him the sound of their Straw Hat flag fluttering caught his attention. Was it a message?

Looking up he could finally see life.

He could also see Usopp.

With a gasp he sprinted to the deck.

"USOPP!"

No response.

"No, no, no... Merry, he can't hear me!" He panicked.

Suddenly he watched as the sniper’s attention was caught.

"Merry you're... you're amazing."

"Jump?! What do you mean jump?" He heard Nami screech.

"Jump into what? What do you see?"

"I see Sanji." Usopp replied.

And a beaming smile came to his face right then and there.

"What?!" The familiar voice of boyfriend sounded horrified a few seconds later.

"Here goes nothing!"

He watched the sniper fall before he landed with a 'sploosh' in the water beside the ship.

Sanji chuckled at just how brilliant this whole thing was as he ran over and threw down the ladder.

"Welcome to the Merry Express, that'll be four million beri."

Usopp scoffed, beginning to climb up.

"You wish, asshole."

He offered his hand which the sniper took as he pulled him aboard.

The water rippled as more of their crew impacted the water with Luffy bringing up the rear with a tidal wave creating cannonball.

"Luffy!" Nami scolded.

He noticed his boyfriend dive below to grab their Captain and doctor before finally returning to the surface. By this time the other members had already made their way on board.

Someone in particular caught his eye who'd been helped aboard by Franky.

"Robin!"

He wasted no time in throwing his arms around her in a soft embrace.

"Sanji..." She sniffled. "Thank you for what you risked for me back on that train, are you feeling a little better?"

He smiled.

"Actually yes."

Robin's expression soon found a smile of it's own before a hand softly patted his cheek.

"I'm glad."

"Hey shitty cook! A little help here!"

Returning to the side of the ship he took Luffy from the swordsman and dropped him on the deck before returning for the doctor and laying him down beside their Captain.

Zoro stumbled aboard before collapsing against the railings in his usual spot.

"Okay... what the hell is going on?"

"Merry, she came to save us." Sanji explained.

"That's impossible." Nami shook her head.

"It's because she loves us."

* * *

As Merry burned he stood there still and wordless.

_Goodbye, and thank you._

* * *

Sanji had thought the result of his exploits in Water 7 had already caught up to him, but he was wrong.

_"You and I have a lot in common, Merry."_

With the way he was feeling maybe he'd be joining her sometime soon.

But he couldn't think like that.

With a groan he opened his eye a little bit. He was in an actual bed, which was nice, but he seemed to be the only one around.

_How long had he been asleep?_

There was a Galley-La calendar on the wall in which past dates had been crossed out which meant...

_Four days?!!!_

Despite the incredible aches across his entire body, Sanji forced himself up from the bed and dressed into his clothes, which took longer than he would ever own up to.

Walking through the house, using the walls for support, he heard voices and soon came upon his crew sat around a dining table.

"Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed.

Chopper grinned before the little guy rushed over and threw his arms around his legs in a hug.

"Hey, Chopper." He placed a hand on his hat with a smile.

"Before you say anything, we all slept for two days straight ourselves, so you have an excuse for the four." Zoro stated.

Sanji smirked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked softly.

"Of course."

"Sanji..." Nami scowled, clearly not taking his bullshit.

"I'll be fine, I’ll just take it easy. Now that everything's calmed down I can." He looked around. "Where's Usopp?"

He seemed to have stumbled upon the elephant in the room.

“About Usopp…” Luffy began.

And Sanji knew he probably wasn’t going to like what came next.

* * *

"Ka-kaw! Ka-kaw!"

He furrowed an eyebrow as he walked over to the window.

"You okay, Sanji?"

"Yeah." Looking out he spotted Usopp crouched down outside. "Thought I heard something but it's just some dumb geese, give me a sec to scare 'em off."

And with nothing more said he headed out.

Usopp was muttering on about something as he approached.

"Is there are reason you're doing terrible bird calls outside the window?"

The sniper, who clearly was still unaware of his presence even after he'd sat down next to him, screamed.

Sanji pressed a hand over his mouth to silence it.

"Shut up you moron!”

“Sorry.”

“And you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

“Because…” He seemed to think about. “Because it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Sure it did.”

“I just… I needed to know where I stood with you guys.”

“Then why didn’t you just come in and ask rather than doing, whatever the hell that was?”

“Oh sure, like it would ever be that simple, they all probably hate me!”

“They don’t hate you, Usopp, I know in Zoro’s case he wants you to apologise to Luffy and swear your loyalty to the crew. I think that’s how most of them feel, they just don’t want you to feel like you can come and go as you please.”

Usopp sighed as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“And you?”

Sanji offered a soft smile.

“Well, I saw you back on that train. What you said to Robin, it was nice. I have a strange suspicion that you weren’t only just telling her that. You never actually wanted to leave the crew, did you?”

The sniper didn’t say a word.

“You were scared that one day Luffy was going to turn around and say you weren’t strong enough to be on the crew and so your brain tried to save you from that pain and well we saw the result.”

“I’ve been an idiot.”

“Then go and fix it, it’s not too late.”

Sanji peeped through the window to find an empty room.

“Hmm, maybe in the morning; if you wake them up then they’ll never let you join again.” He teased.

Usopp laughed.

“Thank you.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“What for?”

“You never gave up on me even when you should have, I… I appreciate that.”

Sanji smiled.

“Well you’re Nakama, right? Plus I’m stubborn.”

The sniper got to his feet and brushed himself off.

“Hey, you have somewhere to stay, right? You’re not…”

“No, I’m fine, I found somewhere.”

“Good, then I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

The next day came and with it the news that their new ship was ready.

Sanji could hardly celebrate though.

Pacing back and forth he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the clock.

_Usopp where the hell are you?!_

"STRAW HAT!”

Sanji groaned in exasperation.

“Why is it everyone but you?!” He muttered under his breath.

“Have you seen the wanted posters?!”

“Wanted posters?” Luffy questioned.

“Yeah, your whole crew have bounties now.”

That caught his attention.

“Well it’s about time, how much?”

“There’s no point in talking, just look.”

The wanted posters fluttered down onto the grass in front of them.

And… and…

“Who is that?”

“Black Leg Sanji, attempt to take a photo failed. Bounty, seventy-seven million beris.”

It… it was a monster.

Zoro burst out in hysterical laughter.

“Nobody asked you!” He shouted as he delivered a kick which the swordsman quickly countered with Wado.

But he just kept on laughing regardless.

* * *

After he’d seen… far, far too much thanks to Luffy stealing Franky’s underwear, they’d climbed aboard the newly named Thousand Sunny with their new crewmate. Sanji was already trying to think of excuses to keep them in port while Usopp took his sweet time to arrive. He truly was going to kill him.

That all went down the plughole however as Luffy’s damn Grandpa arrived and began bombarding them with cannonballs meaning their only move was to sail on or lose the ship.

He’d managed to deflect a few cannonballs with his kicks before having to take a seat as a coughing fit left him breathless. It did however grant him the time to stare at the shoreline and beg to see the sniper somewhere on it.

It took a while but he finally spotted him.

“IT’S USOPP!”

Chopper cheered, but the rest of the crew were silent on the subject.

He turned to Zoro and surprise surprise he was pretending hadn’t heard him.

Rolling his eyes he turned back to the shoreline to see Usopp sprinting towards the sea down the beach before coming to a stop.

Chopper’s hearing was better than his which was quickly proven as the doctor turned to Luffy.

“Luffy, Usopp’s calling for us!”

“I can’t hear anything.” Their Captain replied.

“Zoro!” The little guy tried again.

“I don’t hear anything.” Zoro added.

“Zoro don’t be a dick!” Sanji scorned with a scowl.

“You liar, he’s right there!” But Chopper refused to give up.

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE!”

Well he certainly heard that.

Nami was already crying behind him.

But a few seconds later…

“I’M SORRY!”

Luffy gasped.

Sanji’s eyes widened before a huge smile appeared on his face.

“Finally!”

“That’s more like it.” Zoro sliced a cannonball before walking over and ruffling a hand in his hair.

He batted the hand away with a smirk.

“You’re still an asshole.”

The swordsman shrugged.

“Someone’s gotta’ be.”

Sanji shook his head.

“And get back to cannonball clearance!”

Zoro chuckled with a mock salute.

“Yes, Sir!”

“I’M TOO STUBBORN I KNOW! I TAKE BACK EVERY WORD I SAID! I KNOW I’VE BEEN PATHETIC! I KNOW I ALREADY SAID I QUIT! BUT WILL YOU LET ME TAKE IT BACK?! PLEEEEEEEEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU, YOU GOTTA’ FORGIVE ME! IF I’M NOT WITH YOU THERE’S NO POINT! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE, I NEED YOU GUYS! I’LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE CREW, JUST ONE MORE TIME!”

Sanji walked over to Luffy and smiled.

“That’s your cue, Captain.”

He quickly nodded before throwing out his arm the full distance to the shoreline.

“HURRY UP! GRAB ON ALREADY!”

Luffy was truly a sobbing mess as he screamed his response to their sniper who a few seconds later took the offered hand and sprung back onto the ship, the two of them colliding in a heap on the deck.

The return of their crewmate and the fact that Garp’s cannonballs were finally out of range made for a celebration.

“WOOOOOOOOO!” Sanji exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend round the waist and turning him in a half-spin, half-waltz thing before pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The swordsman returned it greedily with a smile.

“ALRIGHT THE GANG’S ALL HERE!” Luffy cried.

“YEAH!”

* * *

Chopper’s new infirmary made for a much nicer hospital experience for him. The little guy clearly appreciated being able to keep a closer eye on him than he had back on the Merry with her more limited space.

This was the same little guy who’d been worryingly quiet as of late.

Their destination was far longer than they’d imagined and so they’d already been sailing for over a month with no sign of the Fishman Island.

It would be his fifth test on the Sunny and Sanji would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared. The doctor’s almost silence had him determined that bad news was coming and even though he knew it was selfish, he’d asked Zoro if he could come with him.

His boyfriend didn’t ask any questions, clearly having come to the same conclusion as him.

Sat on the edge of the doctor’s table holding Zoro’s hand, who was sat on a chair beside the bed, he tried to stay calm and keep his breathing steady.

Their Captain had once again leant him his prized straw hat for strength and he could almost tear up just at the thought put into the gesture.

The door opened and Chopper came back with his results, plopping himself down on his spinny chair.

“Sorry for the wait, it took a little longer because I wanted to triple check what I saw was right.”

_I’m going to be sick._

He shook his head.

“It’s fine, Chopper, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay so…” The doctor took a breath. “I’ve been paying really close attention to each of this month’s tests that we did and their results; I didn’t want to say anything too early just in case but it’s concrete enough now where I’m confident enough to tell you.”

_Oh god… please no…_

“Sanji.”

And the little guy burst into tears right there.

But he didn’t know if he said anymore because everything seemed to fade around him. He heard the doctor shout, and felt his boyfriend’s steady arms come to wrap around him keeping him upright.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, you’re okay, Sanji…” Zoro repeated softly. “You’re okay…”

His face screwed up as tears threatened to fall.

“I’m not…”

“Sanji.”

Chopper’s light footsteps approached before he appeared below him, reaching up his hands to take his own and offer them a tight squeeze.

“I found no traces of the disease.”

Sanji’s eyes widened.

Zoro’s hand flew to his mouth.

“A pattern had been forming where the amount was getting smaller and smaller with each week’s test until this one where there was nothing at all; you’re in remission, Sanji, congratulations.”

“Oh my god…” He turned to his boyfriend. “Zoro…”

The swordsman rose from his seat in a flash and engulfed him in a tight embrace, his lips smashing against his own as he shook, clearly sobbing.

“Thank you… thank you…”

A tear trickled down his own cheek.

“Chopper… I don’t know what to say.”

The little guy was tearful himself as he shook his head.

“You don’t have to say anything; it’s my job, right?”

“Still, thank you, for everything.”

There was a light knock at the door.

The doctor turned to him as if for permission.

He nodded.

Opening it revealed the crew looking terrified outside on the deck, obviously having heard the crying.

Zoro had moved to sit next to him on the doctor’s table; the tears wiped away as he took his hand once again and gave it a tight squeeze.

Luffy nervously approached the doorway.

“Sanji?”

“Captain, I have something I need to ask you.”

He came in a little further and nodded.

“What is it?”

Sanji sniffled.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

Realisation came to Luffy’s face a few seconds later before the biggest grin he’d ever seen replaced the fear.

“You’re better?!”

He nodded.

“SANJI!” Their Captain exclaimed before throwing himself at him.

“So he’s okay?” He heard Usopp ask.

“Yeah, the disease is gone.” Chopper supplied.

And the roar that followed was almost deafening as his crewmates cheered and whooped and danced around the deck in celebration.

Sanji reached up to the straw hat on his head.

“I’m sure this thing has some kinda’ magic power.”

The Captain however seemed too emotional to appreciate the joke, only hugging him tighter.

“Luffy, I’m okay, really.” He reassured softly.

“I know, I’m just happy.” Another smile followed before his hand came to pat the straw hat. “You keep this for now, it’ll help you recover and get strong again.”

“Oh my god!!” Nami exclaimed from outside. “WE CAN EAT SANJI’S FOOD AGAIN!”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Zoro scoffed.

“You say that like we’ve been starving you damn animals!”

“We have, you’ve tasted Nami’s cooking.” Robin smirked.

“Hey! Yours wasn’t much better!”

Sanji chuckled.

_God he was exhausted._

“Hey Luffy…” His boyfriend began quietly so that only the three of them would be able to hear.

“Yeah?”

“How about we take a rain check on dinner tonight and then we’ll see how shitty cook here feels tomorrow? Does that sound good to you?”

Luffy walked over to Chopper and lifted the little guy up to swirl him around.

“However long he needs, and then we can have a feast to celebrate properly!”

Sanji smiled.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Come on, Chopper!”

“Okay!”

The door closed leaving just them.

_Is this even real?_

“It’s real.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“Yeah you said that out loud.”

Sanji leant down to rest his head against Zoro’s chest, feeling like he could sleep for a week.

“Thank you.”

A hand came to softly stroke his hair.

“What are you thanking me for; you fought this thing and kicked its ass?”

He shook his head.

“No, you being there for me made this happen.” Sanji took a breath. “You never pitied me, you never doubted my strength, you never questioned my independence; you just kept reassuring me that all of that crap was temporary and I didn’t believe you. I didn’t think I would ever see the other side of this thing but you had hope.” He smiled. “You had hope in me that I didn’t even have and you stayed true to your word. Whether you had to carry me around like a damn backpack, or missed out on exploring half of Skypeia just to be there while I rested, you never once complained. You sacrificed so much and I’ll never be able to repay you for that.”

“Hey…” Zoro began softly. “What are you talking about ‘repayment’? Sanji, you’re my boyfriend, I love you idiot, you do that for the people you love without question. I carried you because sometimes you didn’t have the strength to walk, I stayed with you because I didn’t want you to ever feel like you were alone, those were my choices and mine alone, you don’t owe me a single thing because I know you’d do the same for me and more.”

“Of course I would.”

Sanji pecked him on the cheek and as he pulled away he noticed something strange.

His arrangement of earrings was different with only two on each side.

“What happened to your earrings; did you lose them at Enies Lobby?”

Zoro nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“No wait, you had them the day I woke up at Galley-La, did you seriously just misplace the things, mosshead?” He teased.

“Hey witch!” His boyfriend shouted.

A disgruntled Nami opened the door ten seconds or so later.

“What?!”

“You got the things?”

A high-pitch squeal followed as her face lit up before she rushed off. He could hear muttering going on outside and the light sound of his crewmates giggling about something.

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“Here!” The navigator rushed inside before sneakily handing something to his boyfriend from behind her back.

Sanji couldn’t help but feel nervous about whatever was happening in front of him.

The crew were smushing into the doorway gawking.

“Zoro, what the hell is-.”

And when he turned round, his boyfriend was knelt on the floor with a small box presented to him, a gold ring enclosed within.

All the breath from his lungs left him suddenly in one swoop as his eyes widened.

“ZORO!”

Their friends chuckled.

“Once Water 7 was just a speck in the distance, I talked to Franky about this idea I’d had. Well aside from my swords I don’t exactly have much to my name, never really have, but I did have these.” He flipped a finger through his remaining earrings causing them to ‘tink’ against each other. “I suggested that maybe they could be melted down into rings and then Franky did the rest.”

He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve been thinking of asking you for a while now but I could never find the right moment. But when you left to board that stupid Sea Train I could barely think I was that scared of losing you, and that’s when I realised.” Zoro paused. “Sanji I didn’t just want to be your boyfriend I wanted to be with you forever and all of this only made that warmth grow even stronger for me. Faced with the reality that I could actually lose you kept me awake at night but it only made me love you more because if that was really going to happen, if I was going to lose you then I needed you to know how much you meant to me for however long you had left. So I was going to do this a few weeks back but then Chopper started being all cryptic and I didn’t think it was right to stress you out when you already were struggling, but now… fuck Sanji you’ve waited long enough to hear this and there isn’t anyone alive that deserves to hear it more than you do.”

Sanji bit his lip as tears trickled down his cheeks.

“I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing would make me happier than if you were to let me be your husband.”

A sob broke from his lips before he quickly nodded.

“Yes, a million times yes.”

Zoro smiled before he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto his finger.

Sanji admired it in disbelief.

“Come here.”

Pulling his fiancé close he sealed it with a kiss before resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder.

“WOOOOO!” Their crewmates celebrated.

He smiled.

“And where’s yours?”

“Oh, here.”

Taking the box he opened it carefully before removing the ring.

“You need to give me your hand, mosshead.”

Zoro chuckled before doing as he was told, Sanji slipping the ring on before pressing a kiss to it.

“There, perfect.”

“I love you.”

Wiping away a tear his voice shook.

“I love you too, Zoro.”

* * *

**Two Weeks Later in the East Blue**

“Hey boss, this came for you; it looks like it’s from Sanji!”

His eyes widened before he quickly threw the ladle down into the pot.

“Watch that, and don’t let it burn!” He instructed before grabbing the envelope from Patty. Exiting the kitchen he headed upstairs to his room.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he closed his eyes and took a breath before tearing it open.

_‘Tough luck, the world’s worst sous chef (according to literally just you) is gonna’ be around for a little while longer. My tests came back that the disease is gone so you can relax now.’_

Feeling overcome with emotion he took a minute to appreciate the overwhelming thankfulness washing over him from those words.

_‘Yeah so anyway, I know you’re not my Father by blood but I hope you know that to me you’re the only person deserving of that title. I’m proud to be your son and I will always be grateful for everything you did for me both, well… you know when, and growing up. Which is why… I can’t believe I’m actually saying this… I wanted you to know that the mosshead proposed. Yes, the green-haired idiot who gets lost on our own ship, so congrats, you have a son-in-law, aren’t you proud?’_

Zeff’s eyes widened before a chuckle followed.

“That’s my boy.”

_‘We’re heading off to some place called Fish-Man Island where I’m hoping the merfolk aren’t just ladies. I’m also wanted now but knowing you guys you probably already have the damn monstrosity stuck up somewhere in the Baratie.’_

“Pride of place.”

_‘It’s going to be a weird few months so be prepared to not hear from me for a while. I’ll write to you when I can and I hope you and the crew are doing well. At least now I know I can accomplish our goal of finding the All Blue, I’m just going to have some marimo stuck to me when I do. ~~Love,~~ Love, Sanji. P. S. if you show any of them idiots that I put ‘Love, Sanji’ then I will feed you to a Sea King.’_

Folding up the letter he wiped away a tear before getting to his feet and heading out of the room to the balcony.

“HEY!”

The cooks slowly made their way out onto the deck.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Looks like with stuck with that damn eggplant.”

Realisation kicked in before the crew’s smiles grew wide.

“Ohhhh the little brat did it!”

“I knew the brat was too stubborn.”

“Plus…” He continued. “He’s getting married.”

“It’s about time, he was flirting with that damn swords guy the second he saw him in the restaurant.” One of them mumbled.

“The guy’s an idiot; he’s a perfect match for Sanji.”

Zeff laughed.

“Hey boss, does that mean we get to celebrate tonight?”

“Of course.”

“HOORAY!”

* * *

_‘These birds are damn expensive so I’m keeping it short. Congratulations to you and your algae, I wish you all the best in the future and for the rest of your journey in the New World. P.S. the entire crew read your letter and they think it’s very sweet that you love me. Jiji x’_

Zoro burst out laughing.

Sanji shook his head with a growl.

“GODDAMMIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> this took SO long to write so i hope that you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it!
> 
> please leave me some comments of your thoughts and emotions down below, i love reading them and it really makes the whole thing worthwhile to know what you all feel about the story :)


End file.
